Sex Ed
by ashleyt
Summary: Amy walks in on Michael and Maria having sex and decides its time for some Sexual Education for her daughter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell or any of it's characters. I also don't own the video "The Miracle of Life"

**Note:** This was actually discussed on Fan Forum a long time ago, so the idea's not 100 mine. But this fic is. I also wanted to add that I watched the video "The Miracle of Life" in grade 9 and it's as tramautizing as it is described in this fic. Also this was my first attempt at smut so it might suck.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

"Mmmmmmmmm" Maria moaned arching her back as her boyfriend planted soft kisses down her neck, "Oh, yes…right there…"

Michael managed to pull her top off without stopping his assault on her body. Soon her bra joined her discarded shirt, then his shirt and both of their jeans and they sighed as they had no more barriers. They were flesh to flesh, skin to skin, heart to heart….soul to soul.

As Michael thrusted into her warmth, Maria couldn't contain her reactions.

"Michael", she moaned loudly feeling close to the edge.

"Maria" Michael growled as he tightened his grip on her flesh and began pounding at a faster pace.

"Michael!"

"Maria!"

"Maria?" a faint voice whispered from the now opened door.

Maria couldn't stop moving knowing she was so close to climax but there was a slight warning in the back of her mind. "Michael?", she asked panting a she was driven closer and closer to her climax.

"Amy!" Michael yelled as he pushed off Maria and fell to the floor.

"Omigod!"

**Chapter 2**

"Maria!" Amy stood shell shocked at the doorway. _Not my little girl…_

Maria pulled the covers up to cover her naked body from her mother's devastating stare "Mom it isn't what it looked like"

Michael couldn't help but snort, "Yea, like she's really gonna to buy that"

Amy's eyes filled with anger as she refocused on the rapidly changing boy on her daughter's floor. "You! How dare you come into my house and take advantage of my daughter!" She began advancing on Michael who could barely cover his horror.

"Oh crap" Michael searched for an escape route and seeing none jumped back onto the bed pulling Maria in front of him as a shield.

"Michael, the sheet" Maria shrieked as she attempted to dodge her mother's hands attempting to make contact with any part of Michael it could find while also maintaining an iron grip on the sheet that covered her. "Ow! Mom, stop it!"

Amy stopped but kept her murderous glare on Michael. "Get from behind my daughter and face me like a man"

Michael shook his head and continued to cower.

"I won't hurt you" Amy even managed a smile to reassure him.

Maria had enough "Mom, you have to move from the bed so that Michael can leave. He wont move a muscle if you stand there smiling at him like you can't wait to slice him open".

There was a moment of silence as they were stuck in a standstill.

Amy sighed in resignation but stepped back until she was standing in front of the bedroom door. "Fine, but to leave this room you have to go through this door"

Michael stared at the door leading to his freedom and than at Amy who was standing in front of it, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. He knew he'd never make it out alive.

"The window", Maria coughed into her hands knowing that was his only way of escape.

Michael kissed her quickly on her neck, scrambled to the floor and was out of her window before Amy could catch him.

"I'll get you Michael Guerin, don't you worry", Amy vowed out of the open window as she watcehd him retreat before turning around and glancing at her only child who currently wore an expression of fear on her face.

"You downstairs, now!" Amy stormed out Maria's room, leaving Maria to get dressed before meeting her executioner.

**Chapter 3**

Maria walked downstairs and was greeted by an all too familiar Deluca style freak out. Amy was pacing up and down their living room muttrering to herself and using hand motions. Without looking in Maria's direction Amy pointed to the couch and said, "Sit"

Maria obediantly sat down and looked up at her mother who was looking down at her. "Mom..."

Amy sighed and sat down next to her, "No, Maria. Nothing you say right now is going to make this situation better."

"I am so sorry, mom. I didn't know you'd be home"

"Oh so you would have rather continued sneaking around with that hoodlum boyfriend of yours, lying to me about it?" Amy asked.

"No! No, I'm just sorry"

Amy sighed again and looked at her baby. She could still remember the first time she held Maria in her arms. And now her baby was on the road to creating her own baby. She was angry, devastated, upset, sad and a million other emotions at the moment but she could deal with those later on. Right now she had to make sure Maria was as educated as she could possible be in the decisions she made in her life. Amy knew first hand what could happen if a parent attempted to control their childrens lives.

"I know you are, baby. Did you use protection?"

"Mom!" Maria blushed, happy that her mother was no longer angry but finding it weird to discuss anything sex-related to her mother.

"Now Maria, I can't tell you how to live your life but I'll be damn if you make the same mistakes I did. So, did you use protection?"

"Yes" Maria replied

Amy closed her eyes in relief, thinking she was too young to be a grandmother.

"Good. When did you two start having, um, relations?"

"About a month ago"

"Okay, he didn't pressure you in anyway?" Amy asked knowing the truth but wanting to hear it anyways.

Maria was offended when she replied, "No! Michael isn't like that. It was a mutual decision"

Amy nodded and stood up. She went into the kitchen and returned with her coat already on and Maria's coat in her hands. She handed Maria her coat and said, "Get up we're going for a ride"

Maria was puzzled but shrugged, happy that she wasn't going to be grounded for her lifetime (not her mother's of course) and followed Amy to the Jetta.

**Chapter 4**

The ride was silent which both women were grateful for. It gave them time to collect their thoughts.

Thirty minutes later and Amy pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine. She said, "let's go", and got out of the car. She walked towards her final destination with a determined stride and Maria hurried to catch up.

Maria looked up and saw her worst nightmare, Kandy's Kinky Konerstore, and prayed that her mother wasn't leading her there. Amy didn't even look in the direction of the store, instead she walked into the doors of the store beside it and Maria breathed a sigh of relief. That is until she realized that they were in a Health Clinic.

"Uh, mom what are we doing here?"

"There's a Youth Sexual Educational Meeting thast has just started and we're attending it"

Maria opened her mouth in protest, stunned that she was being forced into this.

"Now, Maria since you made the decision to have relations with Michael, I'll make the decision for you to learn as much as you can. So you know what you're getting yourself into. So sit down and shut up and learn"

Maria closed her mouth and followed her mother.

They sat down and Maria looked around the room at the teenagers and their parents that were sitting in a circle. Than she glanced at the leader of the meeting, he was wearing a name tag that said 'Mike'. She wondered why Mike had nothing better to do than to discuss sex with a bunch of sullen teens and their angry parents.

Mike cleared his throat before commencing the meeting. "Hello everyone. My name is Mike and I'm glad that you've all decided to get educated on safe sex. Now before we begin, are there any burning questions you might have for me?"

Amy raised her hand and after Mike nodded for her to begin, she began, "How are you supposed to prevent your children from making mistakes when they're already having sex? Today I had the misfortune of walking in on my six-teen year-old daughter and her boyfriend naked and in the midst of having, _relations_"

Another parent spoke up, "Was she giving fellatio? Because that's how I found my Susan, after I came home early from my vacation when I found out she missed 2 days of school because of the flu".

"Yeah well at least your daughters are with boys. I found out my Nora was having sex and had a girlfriend named Belinda. Nothings worse than that"

"Oh yeah, how about finding an amateur porn video starring your daughter called 'Kelly Likes Gang Bangs' in the video store. My ex-wife is the better parent my ass!"

"Parents!" Mike interrupted, "I meant if you had any questions relating to safe sex for your _children_?" The parents shook their heads and Mike continued, "Okay so I know most of your children have taken Sex Education at school and from what I've _heard_ I wont presume they don't have the basic understanding of the male and female gentalia. I'll skip ahead to the featured film for this meeting. it's called 'The Miracle of Life'. Enjoy"

The lights dimmed and the entire room shifted in order to view the film. Maria was happy for a refuge from her mom and her advice and didn't think it could get worse from there. A hundred and Eighty-Six minutes later, Maria realized she was wrong.

After the group resumed their circle, Mike smiled and said, "So what did you think of the film?"

"Disgusted" Maria started.

"Grossed out"

"I can't believe she pushed _that_, oh God. I'm never having sex again"

"As I have no interest in men, I didn't mind the film at all"

Mike continued smiling and nodded, "Good. We want you to understand the repercussions of your actions. And in the case of the young lesbian. I would like to move the topic to STI's which are not immune to lesbians"

Maria and Amy left the clinic two hours later. Both quiet and settled in their personal thoughts.

"Okay, mom. I learned my lesson and I will never, _ever_ do that again"

Amy stopped walking and pulled Maria into the direction of the store next door. The same store Maria had now wished she had entered instead of the health clinic. "Maria, sex has many repercussions that you now have visuals for, so now I'm going to show you that it can also be enjoyable and an expression of the love between two people"

"Oh God"

**Chapter 5**

Amy dragged Maria into Kandy's store and introduced both herself and Maria to the sales staff, who strangely was not Kandy but Krystal her employee.

"Krystal, I need to educate my daughter on how to be a woman and enjoy herself and her partner the right way. Can you help us?"

Krystal nodded as if she too realized the importance of this mission and lead the Deluca woman through the aisles. She turned to Maria quickly, "I wish my own mother cared about me this much. I would not have wasted so much time"

"Can we trade?"

Amy laughed, "She's joking"

Maria snorted but continued following the women to the massage oil section.

"Massage oil is great at adding to the experience. Most couples enjoy massaging each other, while some also find it to be a great lubricant. It's simple yet adds spice to any occasion".

"Really?" Amy asked, "You can use it as a lubricant too?" A Maria's shocked glare, she innocently added, "What? You thought you were the only one having, relations?"

"_Mom_!"

Amy sighed and turned towards Krystal, "How did she think she was created?"

"You are so cool" Krystal said in awe.

"Just shoot me" Maria muttered before follwing them yet again.

"And here is where we display our many toys. Many can be used alone or with a partner"

At the display before her Maria realized she had had enough. "No. I'm sorry but I can't continue with this. I'll be in the car" She turned on her heel and left the store.

Amy turned towards Krystal, "I'm so sorry. I thought she'd be ready for this but I guess I was wrong. Thanks so much dear"

Krystal nodded sympathetically, "Hope to see you again" And Amy left.

After Amy sat down in the driver's seat of the Jetta, Maria turned towards her and said, "I will never have sex again"

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you said it"

Maria smiled and shook her head, "I can't believe I had to go through all of that and Michael got off free as a bird"

It was Amy's turn to smile as she pulled out of the parking space, "I wouldn't say that, honey. I called Jim before we left the house to take Michael to the clinic in Las Cruces"

**The End**


End file.
